Fear Itself
by ZapWBolt
Summary: It's Halloween... and strange things are happening at Dog H.Q. and Shelter 17... (On hold)
1. Fear Itself

_I am terror..._

 _I am pain..._

 _I am a gravestone, glowing in the moonlight_

 _I am a black cat, streaking across the night_

 _I am a shadow at the foot of your bed..._

 _I am coming for you..._

 _I am here..._

 _I am fear..._


	2. Chapter 1: Zap

**Hey guys~ So I felt like writing a horror story about Pound Puppies or Cats and Dogs... I think it's because I was watching a Five Nights and Freddy's video... So yeah, here it is.**

* * *

 _If you're ever in the woods_

 _Late at night_

 _You may hear the hybrid howl_

 _He's looking for a wolf and a dog_

 _To take_

 _He wants a new hybrid now_

 _So run if you're a halfblood_

 _He is coming_

 _For your soul_

 _So leave that woods_

 _And never look back_

 _So his spell can't take it's toll_

* * *

"What are you reading?" I noticed Patches hovering above my shoulder.

"Oh it's just a collection of scary stories. This one's called The Lost Hybrid." I replied.

"Can you tell it to me, Zap?"

"Yeah sure… But just be warned- it's creepy."

"Okay. Come on! Just tell me!"

"Alright… So it began one gloomy night. A wolf, Roul, and a dog, Abey were in the a woods. They were sitting around a campfire having a great time, when a very old canine appeared out of the brush.

'You.' he said darkly. 'You are not to be here.'

'What do you mean?' Roul asked. 'This is a campsite.'

'You are a wolf. You are a dog. You are not be here.' the old canine repeated.

'What's wrong with us being here?' Abey wondered. 'We are friends. Can't wolves and dogs be friends?'

'You don't understand! The hybrid is coming. He's going to come for you. Like he came for my friend and I, those hundreds of years ago. Run! Run away!' the canine exclaimed, fearfully.

Now Roul and Abey thought this canine was insane. He was old, but hundreds of years? No way! And who's this hybrid?

'No! Get out of here! I feel the hybrid! He's taking me over! No! Run away! Far away and never return!' The old canine disappeared back into the brush.

'Okay I think the old guy has been out into the woods for too long.' Abey remarked.

'Yeah...' Roul agreed. 'Do you think we should tell the park ranger?'

'I guess… Come on, let's go!' The two friends ran off to the patrol booth."

"So what happened next Zap?" Patches asked excitedly.

"Well…" I began. "The two friends enjoyed going to the campsite very much. They went there very often… And one night… They saw the old canine again.

'It is time!' he said is a strange voice. 'You will be the next hybrid!'

The old canine charged at the two friends. Now Roul was very strong and brave and he jumped at canine. They fought, but eventually, the canine grabbed his throat and threw him down.

'No!' Abey screamed, running over to her friend.

'Run...' Roul said weakly. 'Run away and never look back.' Those were his last words.

Abey cried over her deceased friend. She stayed there.

Soon it was midnight. The old canine had been waiting patiently. 'It is time!' he cackled. 'You should have listened to your friend. You should have run! Ha ha ha!'

The canine lifted his paw. In it was a glowing crystal He threw it at Abey and Roul. Their skin began to weld. They fused together… Into a hybrid… And to this day, if you ever go into this woods, you may hear the hybrid howling. And you should run…"

"Woah… That's freaky…" Patches gasped.

"You know, this story is true."

"It can't be."

"But it is. See, that woods is called Hybrid Forest. Never go in there with your wolf friend is you are a dog, or vice versa. And if you are half wolf, half dog like me, the hybrid wants you more because he won't have to use all of his spell to fuse you." I explained.

"Can you use anything to protect yourself?" Patches asked me.

"Yes. See this band?" I opened one of my drawers.

"Yeah…"

"Wear this and it protects you from the hybrid's spell. It has part of the cross-blood crystal in it, the one used to fuse your souls. It counteracts the spell. But the hybrid's spell can only work in Hybrid Forest." I told the young dog.

"And what about that song at the beginning of the book?" Patches inquired.

"If you sing that, at midnight in Hybrid Forest, you can summon the hybrid. No one really understands all this. No one knows how the hybrid was created. It's a soul, but of who? How could someone's soul become like this? It's a mystery."

"Is magic real, Zap?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's real, Magic exists."


	3. Chapter 2: Patches

**_Hey guys~ So I have finished exam week, and I'm back on. I just wanted to let you know that these chapters change point of view. The first was Zap, this one is Patches. It will continue in that pattern. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _I wonder if the legend Zap told me is true…_ I thought to myself as I helped some of the others hang up a _Happy Halloween_ banner. _I mean, it sounds so unbelievable! But what if…?_

"Gah!" I heard a yip below me. There was a loud crash and I felt the ladder I was standing on give way underneath me. I crashed to the ground, the banner tearing down with me.

I pushed up through the rubble I was buried underneath. A bowl had landed on top of my head, and spilled it's contents everywhere. Candy. I rubbed my head, growling. I dug under the mess to find the dog who had knocked the ladder down.

A tan and black head burst up from under the ladder. The dog turned around.

Mistrel.

She was a Chinook dog, with long fur on her head. Her eyes were an amber color, and she had black saddle markings. Her ears flopped over slightly. We were good friends, and we often trained together. She was in training for a leadership role at H.Q., but she still needed experience as an agent before she could get into Alpha School.

I stopped, and went over to help her up. She blew her hair out of her face. "Sorry… "

"It's good Mistrel." I smiled, helping her dig herself out. "Now we just gotta clean this mess up."

"Come on. I'll help." Mistrel said, getting up from the mess, and picking up the candy. "I was just trying to get this over to the snack table."

Working together, we quickly cleaned up the mess and hung the banner. The other agents glared at us, probably thinking _Don't dare knock down anything else._ I decided we should leave for a while…

"Hey, you haven't met my friends, Roy, Ollie, Rosemary, Cupcake and Rebound from the pound." I said, taking Mistrel over to the guest dog houses. I knocked on 0564.

The door flew open, and standing there was Rebound.

"Hi! Hi Patches! Who's that?! Huh?" The gray dog yapped excitedly.

I grinned. "Mistrel, this is Rebound. Rebound, this is my friend Mistrel."

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Hi!" Rebound grabbed Mistrel's paw and shook it vigorously.

"Hey…" Mistrel looked a bit intimidated.

"Hi, I'm Cupcake." A peach colored dog with brown ears stepped out from behind Rebound.

"And I'm Rosemary." Said another. She was gray, with tan points and black ears.

"Nice to meet you."

I led Mistrel over to the next dog house, and knocked. Out came a black dog with long, floppy ears, and a red dog with ears that stood up.

"Hey guys. This is my friend Mistrel. Mistrel, this is Roy," I pointed to the red dog. "And that's Ollie." I pointed to the black dog.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." The two dogs said.

I looked around. H.Q. already looked spooky. Fake spiders and webs hung from the walls, and banners and streamers of all sorts hung everywhere. Creepy pictures of old dogs lined the walls.

"Hey Patches! Mistrel!" I heard a rough voice say. I turned around to see my best friend, Roscoe the Rottweiler. He was Rocky Rap's son; Rocky was Zap's bestie. Following Roscoe was my other friend, Junior, who was Agent Diggs's son. He was a German Shepherd.

"We need some help over in Main Floor." Junior barked, pointing to the middle of Dog H.Q. "We're setting up the food table."

"Mmm… I wonder what delicious treats we're gonna have this year!" I exclaimed. "Catch you guys later!"

Mistrel and I followed Roscoe and Junior to Main Floor. There were a bunch of tables laid out.

"You two, can you put the tablecloths on?" Roscoe asked. "We'll start bringing out the food."

"Okay." I went over a grabbed a neatly folded up tablecloth. It was decorated with black bats and spiders, with an orange background. I unfolded the cloth and was about to spread in out the table, when I felt something that was stuck to it.

It was a piece of black paper, that looked burnt. I took it off. It was folded, so I opened it. In creepy handwriting, it said:

 _I am terror…_

 _I am pain…_

What? What could that mean? I quickly shoved the paper into my collar storage and went on spreading the table cloth.


End file.
